


A Warning

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Confrontation, I Don't Know Anymore, I swear there's still a smidge of plot, It's Sketchy, M/M, Male Slash, Possible Dub-Con, Pre-Threesome, Slash, Threesome, Turn It Down A Little Michael, Turns Steamy, Turns to, but not really, humor me please, knife, necromancer - Freeform, nicknaming, or this is going to be pure smut, psuedo-knifeplay, sorta - Freeform, suggest prompts for the series, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "...Did you do it simply to gain my attention? Well...now you have it. My full, undivided attention. Tell me. Was it worth the wait?"Or...A confrontation gets 'out of hand'.





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the 'French' sentence in this.  
> My French is very basic and limited so I had to rely on Google Translate.  
> Feel free to correct me on it if you actually speak French.
> 
> Where this ( ***** ) is: "This was a mistake." - Google Translate
> 
> Also, yes.  
> Michael is very fond of his knives--perhaps even more than his handguns.  
> Why do you ask?

Fear was an old friend of his at the end of the day, however...the brunette was not used to being the one terrified beyond reason.

He had a very good reason of course--several in fact, if one wanted to get technical on the matter. The dominant one, however, was because he knew that he may as well as signed his own death certificate the night before, by letting the drunken wolf into his bed.

Everyone in the castle seemed to know what had occurred, if the pitying looks they cast at him were anything to go by. He could try to deny it, but nearly everyone had some form of heightened sense of smell--denial would only make the looks worse. And, if everyone knew, then a certain ill-tempered and very possessive vampire clearly knew.

The necromancer wasn't ashamed, so to say--the wolf, 'tipsy' as he was, had not lied about his prowess in the bedroom--but, Corbeau knew that the bloodthirsty vampire would come after him soon enough for even considering touching 'his property'.

The idea of fleeing the castle--his gratitude to the queen for saving him from mage hunters sent by his father aside--and seeking out the remains of his Italian ancestors in hopes of sanctuary was appealing...up until he remembered two very important things.

First, he had never met any of the five--or was it six?--'Dimenticato' even a day in his life, had no idea if they would accept a French-born 'distant cousin', and had no way to contact them nor did he know where any of them were.

Second--and this reason alone chilled his blood into ice in his veins--no matter where he tried to flee to...Michael would find him. No one had ever escaped from the assassin if they'd had the misfortune of riling his temper. 

What was it that they said around the castle? Oh yes, "there is nothing more lethal than having that vampire's full and undivided attention".

"C'était une erreur." *****

"Indeed, little one." Came a low, velvety voice from the doorway of his room. "But I would say that you bypassed mistake."

Kohl-lined silver-blue eyes widened in horror as the necromancer turned to face the owner of that voice.  
_Hehe...I'm in danger._

"Ser Michael, I--"

"Silence, whelp." The vampire growled as he stalked into the room--shutting the door behind him. "You will not speak unless I grant you permission to. Clear?"

Not trusting his voice, Corbeau nodded--taking two steps back for every step forward that the vampire took. The brunette's back hit the wall behind him and, before he could blink, the platinum blond vampire was nearly pressed up on him--blood-soaked eyes focused sharply on the necromancer.

"Could not help yourself, could you?" Michael muttered, resting a gloved hand on the younger male's throat--not pressing, simply letting the weight of his hand settle on the vulnerable column of flesh. "You simply had to try to get your hands on something that does not belong to you."

"He--'Rex' told me that the two of you--"

"I did not give you permission to speak, did I?" Michael shifted his hand to press more firmly to the younger's throat. "And 'Rex'? The mongrel was very much misinformed as to the status of our association."

Despite the circumstances, it took a minute for the vampire's words to filter through the necromancer's mind--'Rex' didn't know that they were not 'broken up'. Great.

"That wolf of mine...he has his uses, rest assured, yet..." Michael leveled his impassive glare on the younger male's face, feeling the now rapid-fire pulse of the blood flowing through the arteries of Corbeau's throat beneath his hand. "...intelligence is something he sorely lacks."

Corbeau tried to remain still, but age-old instincts to cower or try to flee from the predator before him made him tremble. His breathing grew shaky and shallow from fear as, despite the loosened hold on his throat. If this was simply the precursor to an attack, would he be able to call his hounds to him? He wouldn't be able to scream to draw attention from any passing guard--most would rather avoid being caught in this particular vampire's line of fire if they could. Corbeau swallowed harshly--most probably assumed that he had sealed his own fate and would leave him to it.

"--A rather unfortunate quality that you seem to share with him." Michael finished, jerking the necromancer's attention back onto him. "What did he see in you, I wonder. Such a terrified little raven, are you not? Dominate the dead and wayward souls? Simple enough. Yet...from what I have seen, you have not an ounce of will in you for much else."

Corbeau could not help it when his jaw clenched at that--was he saying...what he thought that he was saying? "I am not spineless."

"Not remotely what I said." The vampire said as he put the barest amount of distance between them--tone ripe with dismissal, cold and sharp as his many knives. Corbeau parted his lips to speak once more only to freeze--eyes wide and breath almost as still as the dead--when he felt the point of one of those knives brush his skin as the blade rested just behind the button of his shirt. Michael raised a brow before the threads holding the button gave way beneath his blade. "And yet...look at you cowering in my presence. Practically baring your throat and belly to me."

The vampire guided the blade down to the second button--the blade a slowly warming tease against the warm, tanned skin beneath the wine-colored cloth. "I am so very cross with you, little raven. Daring to take what does not belong to you. Did you do it simply to gain my attention?"

Corbeau bit his lip--knowing the exact moment that the second button gave way beneath the blade, when the blade slid down once more.

"Well...now you have it." Michael mused--removing his hand from the young man's throat to push away the cloth of his shirt as the blade removed the third button. He pressed his hand to the necromancer's bared chest--soft skin over firm muscle...so different in texture compared to the scarred flesh of his wolf. He wondered what it would be like to mark such untarnished skin, how he could decorate it with his own marks. The idea was...enticing. "My full, undivided attention."

Corbeau's heart pounded in his chest--he barely heard the vampire's words over the rush of blood in his ears. He barely resisted the urge to jerk when he felt those dangerously sharp claws barely digging into his skin as Michael moved back in--close enough to barely brush his fangs over the younger man's lips.

"Tell me." Michael said as he put the blade away--his body keeping the necromancer from budging off of the wall. "Was it worth the wait?"

"S-Stop. Please st-stop." Corbeau said shakily, swallowing hard in a desperate bid to wet his throat. "I-I'm sorry, Ser Michael. I did--I did--I wanted y-your attention. I w-wanted his attention. I--I still--I want both of your a-attentions. I--"

Corbeau's eyes widened when he felt the vampire step away from him; he gripped his hands to the wall to steady himself--his knees ready to give out beneath him. The necromancer looked up at the vampire--fearful and confused...yet, aching in lust from the sheer power and control radiating from the white-blond male. "Wha--?"

"You told me to stop." Michael said dismissively--as if those five words held the answer to everything. The vampire took in a deep breath--practically tasting the pheromones in the air before he stepped into the necromancer's space once more, his hand rising to grip Corbeau's jaw and keep those silver-blue eyes focused completely on him. "Perhaps...the wolf had the right idea from the start."

With that, Michael moved away and headed for the door. He stopped--hand gripping the handle before casting a glance back at Corbeau as the brunette lost his battle against his trembling and slid down the wall. "I leave you with one warning..."

Corbeau jerked his head up--eyes wide from renewed terror at the vampire's words.  
_A...a warning?_

"...Do not go behind my back again." Michael stated, as he opened the heavy door and stepped out. "I do not like the idea of my pets playing with each other without me."

As the door shut behind the vampire, Corbeau bit his lower lip--unsure of what exactly he was now involved in...and worrying about why he was not more concerned about it.

**Author's Note:**

> First...thank you Michael for having some basic decency and respect for consent.  
> You make yourself a better character in my opinion every time you do that.  
> Corbeau, sweetie...I think this is him going easy on you.  
> (In comparison to 'Rex' the previous 'chapter', anyway.)
> 
> Second...  
> Ladies and Gentlemen of the reading...  
> Please leave me your suggestions for prompts for future series 'chapters'.  
> Hell, I'm willing to consider anything--within reason, people--that doesn't cross Michael's 'consent must be given' rule.  
> It doesn't even have to smut-worthy or pornographic.  
> I just would like some prompts to help inspire this series onward.  
> Please and thank you.


End file.
